dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Himalayas
, Captain Desmo Desmo and his assistant, using only a machine gun and an improvised sling, wiped out the entire tribe of "Mudas" giants. , Captain Desmo New Earth In the late 1930s, in India, at the hidden Himalayan citadel of The Seven, two disciples of that mystic cult, young Richard Occult and Zator, confronted and defeated an extremely powerful and dangerous demonic entity called Koth. , Dr. Occult , Dr. Occult In 1939, at the remote Himalayan monastery of the Grande Lama Jerbel, a world-takeover plot was foiled by John Zatara, his manservant Tong, and their temporary ally the Tigress. , Zatara Savitar Bandu, or Shadowdragon is the legitimate heir to the throne of the tiny Himalayan nation of Bhutran, which might or might not correspond to the "real world"s Himalayan Kingdom of . Zhutan is a tiny kingdom in the Himalayas. It is the site of the Temple of Meshta, where adherants of the ancient eligion called Saravistraism worship Meshta, their Creator God. The sect is named for the prophet Saravistra, and preaches the Twelve Laws of Love. The temple houses the Sun Disk of Meshta, an occult artifact of incalculable power. Quality Universe In 1940, in the Himalayas, there was an uprising by Morro cannibal tribesmen, in which the village of Madeira was massacred. This uprising was quashed, almost single-handedly, by roving American newsreel photographer Flash Fulton. , Flash Fulton A tribe of Ape-Men, ten feet tall, capable of speech, lived in the Himalayas, as verified in 1940 by Professor Daniels' expedition. , Paul Bunyan In 1941, deep in the hills of Tibet, at the secret citadel of the Four Lamas, another world-takeover plot was foiled, by Neon the Unknown. , Neon In 1941, in the Himalayas, the Forbidden Temple of the Man-Eating Spider was found by the British magician Merlin, who killed everyone inside, including the spider-god Agor, and stole an extremely valuable diamond, before destroying the structure by magical means. , Merlin | PointsOfInterest = All Worlds * Mount Everest Dakotaverse * Shadowspire: The secret base of operations for the Shadow Cabinet, the Shadowspire is a secluded Himalayan cave filled with extremely advanced machinery, and reachable only via teleportation. Earth-One * The secret temple of Ra's al Ghul's "Brotherhood of the Demon" was in the Himalayas. Ra's al Ghul had several Himalayan bases, and at least one of them contained a Lazarus Pit. * The little-known kingdom of Tala was in the Himalayas, adjacent to a larger, more powerful, aggressive neighboring nation. The world's sole surviving True Yeti, an individual calling himself Golo, lived here until at least the late 1960s. New Earth * Vandal Savage had a secret Himalayan base, in Nepal. * Kobra also had at least one secret Himalayan base. * The Manhunter Cult also had at least one secret Himalayan base. * Grave of the Unknown Soldier of Victory * Nanda Parbat ** American WWI-veteran Lee Travis, born circa 1902, spent "a few weeks" in Nanda Parbat during the 1920s. Time moves differently in Nanda Parbat, and when he returned to America it was several years later. In 1938, at the calendar age of 36 but physically much younger, Lee Travis, by then a newspaper publisher, adopted a secret vigilante identity as the Crimson Avenger. , Crimson Avenger ** Batman has visited Nanda Parbat, and while there he learned the meditative technique for entering the state of . | Residents = * Abominable Snowman | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mountains Category:India Category:Tibet